El sofá del pasillo
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Era un simple sofá de hospital. El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo: ¿Todo pasa en un sofá?. Para el foro Anteiku.


Era un simple sofá.

.

* * *

.

" _Al final, hiciste todo tú solo…_ "

Killua estaba perdido en su mente.

Sentado en el sillón del pasillo no ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo.

Se odiaba así mismo. Sus puños empezaron a sangrar por la fuerza con la que estaban siendo apretados y sus dientes empezaron a rechinar entre ellos.

La enfermera que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Gon solo se acercó al chico le tendió un pañuelo. Cuando Killua alzó su mirada se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas y su vista era borrosa.

Otra vez estaba llorando.

Aceptó el pañuelo y las vendas para sus manos y regresó a su estado catatónico. No podía comprender como había dejado que Gon pasará por todo lo que pasó solo.

Él mismo se había prometido protegerlo de cualquier cosa que lo pudiera amenazar y ahora su mejor amigo estaba en una camilla de hospital con un soporte vital.

\- Igual que siempre… - Siempre, él era el que limpiaba sus desastres, realmente, no sabía que hacer ahora.

\- Igual que siempre eh… - Se levantó y miró el vidrio que separaba la habitación de Gon del pasillo, desde esa distancia era fácil ver todas las máquinas conectadas al pelinegro y sus ojos entrenados no pudieron evitar observar a la figura cubierta con la sábana.

" _Realmente, quería que me pidieras ayuda…_ " El vago pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza y colocó su mano en el frío cristal. Su mano se volvió puño y la bajo antes de estrellarlo contra el vidrio.

\- Tsk… - Sintió que sus ojos volvían a ponerse nublado y bajo su rostro. Escuchó a la enfermera irse por el pasillo y se sintió agradecido. Odiaba que la gente lo viera y pensará que era débil, aún si lo usaba para su ventaja.

Volvió a concentrarse en la figura recostada en la cama, notando la falta de movimiento en el pecho de Gon y sintió el suyo propio apretarse.

" _Tendrás que disculparte esta vez…"_ Sus ojos se llenaron de determinación. Iba a salvar a Gon.

\- Tienes que disculparte… - susurró mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

.

* * *

.

Gon estaba en sus pensamientos sentado en el mismo sillón en el que una vez estuvo Killua.

Su mentón estaba apoyado en sus manos y miraba fijamente un punto en la pared.

Todo había sido tan confuso, un borrón en su memoria.

" _Me haré cargo…_ " _sonrió gatunamente mientras sacaba sus yoyos, y empezaba a jugar con ellos. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos vacíos y tristes de Killua. Y todo se volvió negro._

 _A veces lograba ver destellos lejanos, escuchar ruidos de una silenciosa pelea y palabras no dichas._

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos estaba recostado en el suelo de una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque en el cual Gon y Killua habían estado vagando. Y el peliblanco estaba envuelto en hojas de árboles típicos de la región.

Nunca supo quién los había ayudado pero le estaba infinitamente agradecido. El transporte de un Killua _envenenado_ había sido dificultoso, la toxina que viajaba por su cuerpo era desconocida, aun para los investigadores de la asociación.

Ahora solo podía ver como su mejor amigo, una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, era consumido lentamente por algo que él no podía combatir y vencer.

Sintiendo la ansiedad de no poder hacer, empezó a morder su labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico en su boca.

Una mano tibia se posó sobre su hombro en señal de confort, desde algunos kilómetros Gon ya había reconocido la colonia de Leorio pero no se había dado cuenta de que tan cerca estaba. Miró a su amigo, ahora un reconocido doctor, sonriéndole con confianza.

\- La hemos encontrado – Gon solo pudo suspirar de alivio y abrazar fuertemente a Leorio.

.

* * *

.

Esta vez no era solo uno, eran dos los sentados en el solitario sillón del pasillo que conocían demasiado bien para su propio gusto.

Gon miraba a Killua mover su pierna nerviosamente mientras mordía sus uñas en señal de nervios y ansias. Solo pudo sonreír tontamente mientras notaba que apretaba fuertemente una pequeña canica color azul.

\- Ella estará bien, tiene a Leorio como su doctor y su bebé será fuerte como su madre – El pelinegro trato de calmar a su compañero pero solo consiguió que el tic de su pierna aumentará al escuchar el nombre del doctor.

\- Tsk… - Killua solo lo ignoró y trato de relajarse pensando que era su amigo quien iba a ayudar a Alluka a tener su propia familia. Gon sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la nuca.

\- Killua, confía más en tus amigos ¿sí? – Freecs le tomó la mano suavemente y la apretó en señal de apoyo, Killua agradeció el gesto y pareció respirar de nuevo.

\- Confío… -

\- Me pregunto cómo será… Tal vez se parezca mucho a su madre… Si es así, será alguien muy guapa cuando crezca… - Gon empezó a balbucear no sabiendo de que hablar, más que la razón por la que estaban en el pasillo.

Alluka, después de mucho tiempo explorando el mundo, se había enamorado y casado con una chica de un pequeño pueblo y la había convencido de ir a la ciudad para vivir. Y ahora estaban esperando a que su primera niña (porque todos se negaban a creer que era un niño) naciera.

La joven Zoldyck había decidido estar presente en la sala de partos para ver la llegada de su bebé mientras que Gon y Killua esperaban para poder conocer a la pequeña.

Después de al menos otra hora en la que Killua se había calmado escuchando los balbuceos de Gon acerca de cómo sería su primera sobrina se volvió a tensar cuando escuchó el llanto ahogado de un bebé.

De inmediato, ambos hombres se colocaron de pie y se acercaron a la puerta, viendo cómo se habría gracias a la joven Alluka cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta amarillo pastel.

\- Mira, _chérie_ _,_ él es tu tío Killua – y Killua se tuvo que sentar de nuevo en el sillón por la embriagante sensación de felicidad que experimentaba.

.

* * *

.

Me gustó, sí, definitivamente, buen reto, algo jarcor porque estos dos _tarados_ nunca están sentado en un lugar por demasiado tiempo. Referencia del capítulo 136.

Para los que no saben (principalmente a los del reto mismo, en caso de que no hayan visto el anime) Alluka en realidad es hombre que se viste mujer, pero al menos es bonita. Aquí, la verdad no se que quise dar a entender pero _meh,_ un chico que se viste de chica se casa con otra chica y como legalmente es hombre no hay ningún problema y tienen una hija.

Y amo el GonKillua _just because._


End file.
